Golden Train
by TenderGraces
Summary: Harry becomes Teddy's guardian when Teddy is 6M. He wants to be the father he never had and as his romance with Draco Malfoy blooms. Then comes James through unconventional means and will baby make five?six? Scenes of sex between two consenting males. Don't like don't read."Round two when we wake up." Draco said before sleep took him over completely. HP/DM LL/NL. Rating changed!
1. Smoke Screens and Jilted Lovers

Hi, I am new to writing HP FF. Hope you guys enjoy this story. It will be MPREG. It will be Drary and not all Weasley's will be pleased. This will be a bit clichéd but Harry has Teddy as an infant! There will be a link on my profile for the excerpts and explicit materials that will be alluded to in the story. That way everyone could enjoys some good clean fun or get a little dirty if they want!

Shevy

Harry Potter was in a daze. It was only four weeks after the final battle and everything he though he knew and everyone he thought he knew has been usurped. There had been times during the war where he felt he was living on borrowed time and wanted to live to the best of his abilities. Losing Sirius was the catalyst for him. Harry promised himself that if he ever made it through the war alive he would live his life his way.

Harry wanted to speak to someone but there were few people that would speak to him normally anymore. There were those who feared him and those who praised him. No one accepted that he did what he had to do not because he was seeking fame or glory or even revenge but because living with the constant belief that someone out there wanted to kill you first you did what you had to do.

Once when Harry was younger he overheard two men on the telly saying when you know someone is going to kill you, you rise early and kill them first. And each night the only thing that kept the nightmares away was the knowledge that all those who gave their lives in the war had been avenge. No death was left unpunished. For the price of all the lives was death: death of one man who feared death, love and truth.

All the signs of life that surrounded him, the heartbeat of the most inconspicuous bug and insects these were the things that made Harry feel more alive than he normally would. They celebrated his joy and his sadness. He was a constant contradiction of joy and sadness and peace and calm. Glad the fight was over but sad it was gone. Because it was the fight that made him stronger, made him knew the strengths he would go for those he valued and loved

Sometimes, when Harry got morose, as one sometimes do, he thought about how much he had in common with Tom Riddle. Both were orphans. Both were mistreated by those entrusted with their care. Both had the power to command others. However, Harry always tried to think about the differences; the fact that Harry loved wholeheartedly, killed reluctantly and even though he knew it was naïve he thought everyone should get along. The thing that Harry worried about was how much Teddy Lupin could turn out like either Tom Riddle or him. It all depended on his care.

A few weeks went by and Harry felt his life was settled. With the way the Wizarding world was recovering, Harry felt that he wanted to become reacquainted with Muggle Britain a bit more. The problem with the Wizarding World was how small it was and the problem with small town and places was everyone knew your business. Harry hadn't heard much from most people outside of the Weasley's after his obvious contempt for those who met him with a form of reverence. He heard the whispers how he was stringing along that nice Weasley girl. How he wasn't doing his duty to the Wizarding World by not continuing the Potter-Black lines. No one wanted to know what he wanted. No one cared. Once again he was expected to bow to the demands of everyone else.

When the invitation came to his engagement party it was with a sick feeling of foreboding that Harry flooed the Weasley's. He was pretty sure he would remember him proposing to someone.

"Molly, I received an owl this morning about an engagement party…"

Harry trailed off because he honestly didn't know if it was a statement or a question. Molly however, looked unfazed.

"Yes Harry, it's been months since the final battle. We need to get everything rolling again. Ginny showed us the rings and if we keep the wedding by the end of next month we can have you both settled into married life before the baby is due."

"Baby? Molly, there must be some mistake Ginny and I haven't been intimate that way, there has to be some misunderstanding. Some serious misunderstanding, someone need to fill me in because there will be no wedding."

"Harry, I understand you might feel nervous and have cold feet but to deny Ginny that way is cruel. No more of that, be sure to floo over by six. "

"Molly, I can't I have Teddy today and he doesn't like crowds and I'm not engaged." However, before Harry was able to finish his sentence Molly was off to do whatever it is that one does to get ready for an engagement party that the supposed future groom was unaware of.

Harry was more than a little puzzled with the sudden change of things however, he was going to see his godson today and he was more than a little excited. Andromeda had seemed a little off the last time he visited and he was anxious to check in on both of them. However, any calm Harry had was quickly dispelled when he apparated outside the Tonk's new home and heard the unmistakable wailing of Teddy. Teddy, who usually only laughed or watched quietly. As Harry watched from the front entrance how calmly Andromeda sat and listened and made no movements to comfort Teddy, Harry was horrified. The glaze look in her eyes didn't speak well for him but Harry grew angry as he coughed to gain her attention.

"Is there a reason you are sitting there and Teddy is crying?"

Andromeda jumped at the unexpected voice. "Harry, I wasn't expecting you. Would you like some tea?"

Harry didn't know if he should be angry or saddened by the distant way Andromeda looked at him.

"I said, is there a reason Teddy is crying?" But has he repeated the question he realized he wasn't interested in her answer and he walked off to get his godson.

When Harry reached the nursery his heart nearly broke with what he saw. Teddy was wailing and stretching his little arms out and stiffening his feet. His wails nipped at Harry's heart and it took everything for Harry not to snatch him to his chest. It was with great care that he reminded himself that he was there now and able to help. As he picked up Teddy, so unused to contact Teddy stiffened and nearly fell out of his arm. As he looked around the closest bottle was curdled and left uncovered for who knew how long. Surveying the room Harry realized that even Teddy's nappy stuck to him suspiciously like a soiled diaper that dried a few times. It was then Harry noticed the stench.

Harry walked out of the room with teddy in his arm silently crying. He knew that he couldn't leave him here. As he walked back to the sitting room, Andromeda sat there with to tea places set and waiting for him.

"Have, you finished washing up Harry? You've been gone for ages."

Whether it was deliberate or unfortunate Harry noticed how Andromeda seemed to look through Teddy. Harry watched, as the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. He watched as she grimaced each time she saw Teddy. It was so minuet Harry only saw it he realized, because he was looking for it.

"Andromeda, I'm invoking my rights as godfather. I'll take Teddy home with me."

There were no arguments, no pleading, and no wishes of visitation. Without a court struggle Harry became a father.

"Sir, may I help you?

Harry cursed internally, because he knew that once he was spotted news would spread. As he went to answer, he heard a voice he hadn't heard in a months.

"Potter, I know it might be outside your scope of intellect but surely you know that babies need more clothes than what the child in your arm is currently wearing."

A few months ago Harry would've had a wand in Draco's face so fast it would've set a record but since they weren't enemies he suppose a sneer would have to do. He and Draco had formed a penpal sort of relationship but they hadn't really seen each other. Harry still remember when the first letter had came from Draco with a written apology for some of the things he had instigated when they were school, apparently he wanted closure and to offer some and they'd develop a teasing form of friendship that Harry was sure bordered on flirting at times.

"Malfoy, I have neither the time nor patience for you. Make yourself useful." With that Harry walked away and when he didn't hear Draco's steps behind he looked back expectantly. "Well," began Harry "Are you waiting for a special invitation?"

It was a strange sight to all who thought they knew of the rivalry between the two men. Harry hands began to grow tired and as he collected all the things he thought a baby would need Draco became more involved in watching Harry and Teddy.

"May I hold my cousin?"

It took Harry a while to figure it out but when he began to say no Draco's disappointed face caused him to rethink.

"Just for a few minutes but, it is not you personally why I was saying no. I just got him a few minutes ago and it took me a while to get him to settle. I'm afraid he'll get upset again."

As Harry watched Draco drew his wand Harry drew his own too. Draco saw this and was quick to explain, "Potter I'm running a diagnosis scan on him. Put the wand away and get some Throat Soothing Potions. His throat is warm and that rash on his bum will give him a warm time."

Harry was finished and disheartened and scolded himself for the lack of foresight. He was the one to hear Teddy crying from outside and he never thought his poor throat would be sore.

As Harry gave the slip for the withdrawal from his Gringotts account he suddenly realized he was responsible for another person's life on a day-to-day basis. He knew feeding a child was not the most important thing. How will he handle knowing that the magical, emotional and physical well being of his godson was his day-to-day responsibility? Harry reminded himself that these are the times when doubt would try to creep up on him but he had to keep holding on that he had Teddy's best interest at heart and if he kept holding on to that he could do it. He just needed to believe in himself.

As Harry walked back to the main part of Diagonal Alley Draco continued to hold Teddy. Harry was happy and surprised to notice that Draco was surprisingly good with babies, if the way he handled Teddy was any indication.

Harry went to call for the Knight Bus, when Draco asked him why he didn't Floo.

"With a baby?"

"Yes, anti-soot spell. And a firm grip and he won't end up in a fireplace in France."

As Harry wondered how safe for his mind it was that he had invited Draco Malfoy in his home his mind suddenly reminded him that he had Teddy and the very idea terrified him and excited him at the same time. As he busied himself unshrinking all that he had purchased he noticed that Draco was changing Teddy on his lap and he saw him apply some healing balm Harry knew Draco must've picked up or had in his pocket. Teddy obviously felt relieved because his happy gurgles were back and he was snuggling up to Draco.

Harry went to go upstairs to finish the rest of his unpacking and when he came downstairs he heard the tail end of a conversation between Draco and what must've been a house elf.

"Thanks Misty,"

"Misty be happy to help young Master. Is there anything else Master needs?"

"No Misty, I shall be at the Manor shortly tell him to have supper without me."

Harry said," I hope I am not keeping you from someone or something else?"

Draco seemed to consider what it is he wanted to say, "He understands."

Harry made to take the baby from Draco when he noticed that Teddy was hungrily drinking down a bottle and from the empty bottle next to Draco this must've been his second bottle.

"I'm sorry for imposing on you but I figured you must've been busy and he was beginning to get fussy so I call my personal elf so I know she could be trusted."

"It's not an issue, I will have to get the hang of it shortly, don't judge me too shortly do you mind holding him while I make dinner for us? You will stay for dinner won't you?

Draco was shocked. To be invited in Harry Potter's home and to be asked to dinner although he and him had been communicating for months and they had never taken that step even though sometimes Draco was sure thy were flirting, he had to keep reminding himself it wasn't a date. He had to bite his tongue to keep from squealing because everyone knows that Malfoys don't squeal.

Harry didn't often cook. However, he was a great chef and as he diced tomatoes and stirred chicken and went to drain the pasta pot he remembered the mess with Molly and Ginny.

As Draco came into the kitchen from placing Teddy in his basinet newly placed in Harry's room. Harry was about to set the plates of food on the table.

"Will you do me a favor; I have to go to the Burrow to get something straightened out?"

"Might I inquire as to the nature of it?"

"Apparently, I'm engaged and Ginny is pregnant. Ironically Ginny is missing an important body part for someone who wants to be my lover." Harry replied.

"And that part is?" Draco pushed.

"A penis." Harry replied shortly.


	2. James Sirius Are you Serious?

I got Alerts! Alerts I tell ya!

Well, I hope you guys like the story so far! With the exception of today I will update at least once a week!

* * *

Pps: I want to up the rating eventually. Or should I keep the rating and have the more mature information as one shot that accompany a chapter? I'd love some input. This story will be long. It will have an up and down. And their relationship will be a normal one with arguments and such. They will make it work though because they love each other. :-) And because I'm living vicariously because Drarry forever right...

* * *

The words Harry says were borrowed from the internet. I rephrased it. I also need a beta.

"Not the appendage I'd have picked."

Draco and Harry both started laughing and Harry noted that it felt good like how it felt before when he would send off a specific letter and wondered how Draco would take it. Too often he had to censor his speech, watch what he said but he had realized with Draco he didn't have to in his letters and he hope it transferred over into their day to day interaction. He liked knowing that his Freedom of Speech around Draco wasn't conditional on topics that Draco approved of. And Draco loved sitting with his back not against a wall for once. No longer when invited to a dinner, on the sparse invites did he receive, did he have to check the food, watch his back, entertain conversation and watch what he said. Dinners were an exhausting ordeal and Draco found that after getting a taste (literally and figuratively) he didn't want to go back to what he had before.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Harry inquired.

As Draco was about to answer he felt the monitoring charm on Teddy. Harry inquired where he was going when he heard Teddy start to cry. Harry wondered how the hell Draco became so good at child rearing because he was pretty sure there was no litter of Malfoy running around but then Harry reminded himself that once in a letter Draco had told him about the large extended Family in France that he visited often because in France no one cared about his past affiliations because the thousands of years of good service to the French wizarding community outweighed the few years his family had in Voldemorts service. And, Harry thought, if he could bribe Draco with some dinners, well that would just be icing on the treacle tart.

As Draco came back with Teddy snuggling up to him Harry decided he could definitely get used to scene before him. Draco looked so comfortable with Teddy over his shoulder. It was a domestic scene outside of some of the best visions of family Harry had. Harry wondered why it was that he felt so comfortable with Draco in his home and with so few others. He thought that maybe since they had written proof of some embarrassing thing between the two of them that this was the easy part. They've bared some secrets and neither one had divulged it to anyone else. In fact, Harry doubted anyone was even aware of the friendship between the two of them. As he heard Draco bounce and hum with Teddy, Harry had to make an effort and remind himself that Draco obviously had someone at home waiting for him. Why else would he tell the house elf to inform him, whomever he was, to dine without him?

"I'm going to get ready for the party at the Weasley's; I want you to come with me. Teddy obviously likes you and it's clear that I have to make an announcement at this thing that no one can misinterpret, misconstrue or just twist what I say to benefit them. I really don't want to go but I feel that for so long I bent to what they wanted from me that had Sirius not died I would've never realized how alone I was. "

Draco stared Harry and thought how he would've used this situation two years ago to hurt Harry. He knew then it was wrong but it's hard to let go of childish hurt and he had held on to the pain of Harry rejecting him for many years.

"I'll come. I haven't been entertained in weeks and if one of your weasels tries something I will hex first and ask questions later. No exceptions." Draco said

Harry chuckled while he nodded. It would no good to have any more bad blood start brewing after tonight although he knew realistically that once he said his piece that the die would be cast. At the end of the day he realized he might need Draco's friendship more than Draco needed his. And that made Harry happy because he knew that when people started questioning their newfound friendship (?) he could answer firmly that Draco really didn't benefit from it at all. And if anything he would be the one leeching off of Draco, Harry thought with a chuckle.

As Harry and Draco moved to depart through the Floo Draco stepped in to the fireplace with Teddy held securely in his grasp and told Harry it was best he squeezed in with him. It would do no good if he flooed to The Burrow only to be cursed nine ways till Sunday especially with Teddy in his arms. Harry hadn't thought of the response the ex-Slytherin would receive at what would be a house filled with Gryffindors. Some more than others would be all too willing to curse someone who they felt only avoided Azkaban by the skin of his teeth.

"The Burrow" Harry declared.

* * *

When Harry and Draco stepped out into the fireplace it was clear the party was in full swing. All around the room was banners of crimson and gold, bowls and bowls of punch of this type and that, tables and tables of pies, biscuits, chickens and presents. The presents had an entire wall for themselves and more people kept adding to it. Ginny was close by smiling and wearing ceremonial gowns. As she turn Harry noticed that the Potter family crests was over her right heart and the Weasley and Black crest adorned a sleeve each.

"Harry dear, you're here. You know you really shouldn't have been late to your own party." Harry was trying to decide if he should explode in anger or laugh in hysterics. The Party of the century was in full-blown mode and he wanted nothing more than to slap Ginny for being such a manipulative wench.

"Ginny, I'm here to set things strange, I'm not sure what you told Molly but we need to get this straightened out right now,"

As Harry made to answer he noticed Ron and Hermione in the corner arguing about what was obviously a heated topic between them. Noting Harry's distraction Ginny latched on to his arm and casting a quick Sonorous announced that her fiancé was ready and the party could really begin.

Harry watched as Draco tried to swallow the obvious fits of laughter that was fighting to come out. Harry was sure Draco was remembering their conversation from earlier.

Casting his own Sonorous Harry began the outline of his speech.

"Ladies and Lord, Sirs and everyone else, thank you so much for coming tonight to this most auspicious event. "

Hearing what was obviously the right words, Ginny tuned Harry out and thought about her future as Lady Potter. She knew that Harry wasn't female inclined however when she overheard two Slytherins talking about the most wealthy Lord in Britain she realized the catch she was throwing away.

"… I however, regret to inform you that there will be no wedding between Ginevra and myself. I have never made it a secret that following the defeat of Tom Riddle better known as Lord Voldemort I wouldn't bow to anyone else's whimsical fancy. I am quite disappointed in the people I once looked upon as family and their attempts to force me into what would be a loveless marriage."

When Ginny finally realized what Harry was saying and exactly how it was worded she knew she couldn't spin it to her gain. She couldn't even make it seems as if she was the one being wronged when clearly to all in attendance Harry was being forced here against his will.

Ginny then noticed Draco sitting in her house holding a War Hero's Child. Making a last ditch effort Ginny went and tried to pry Teddy out of the perceived enemy's hand. In her haste to grab Teddy, Ginny failed to make sure that she had a secure grip on Teddy and it was only with forethought that Harry was able to _Wingardium Leviosa_ Teddy gently to the floor. He hoped he was there before Draco did the inevitable and cursed Ginny back into the last two centuries. As Harry snatched up Teddy and checked him over it seem to set everyone else in motion. Ron in Ginny's defense drew his wand. Draco turned his own wand onto Ron and Harry looked around the room surveying the scene. Hearing footsteps behind him Harry saw Luna and Neville trying to break through the crowd to Harry's defense.

"Mate, " Ron said in query. However whatever else he was going to say was lost as Luna, normally placid and the calm in the storm slapped Ginny so hard Harry felt it.

"Is this how the mother of your child is treated?" Ginny screamed. "Like a common whore."

More focused on Teddy's safety and the blast of action by the other party goers Draco took Teddy and whispered to Harry he was going back to Harry's Place.

Assessing the situation, and seeing that Teddy was no longer in any imminent danger Harry allowed his anger to surface.

"Someone called the Aurors." One person shouted.

"Loony has finally lost it". Another person shouted. The once quiet crowed was about to go in uproar. They stopped however when they heard,

"Longbottom, you are little more than a squib, what do you think you are going to do?" Ron sneered at Neville. Neville continued his silence. He met Harry's eyes and realized that if the both of them lost their temper the Burrow mightn't recover.

"Harry, I'll go check on Draco. Please be careful, between father and Lady Longbottom I'm sure they'll rip me a new one if Nev or I allowed something to happen to you. " And with that Luna flooed after Draco and Teddy stopping only long enough to survey the room. Knowing that if for whatever reason evidence was needed her pensieved memory could identify potential witnesses.

Harry realized that Ron was still holding his wand in a duels stance.

"Are you threatening me Ronald?" Harry demanded.

"I'm defending my sister and our family's honor, Harry!"

"Screw you and your sister. She has the honor of an alley cat. She's been ridden more times than the cleansweeps at Hogwarts."

The resounded gasp finally reminded Harry that he wasn't alone and no matter what he might have with Ginny and now Ron he didn't want to further disrespect the Weasley's in their home.

Catching Arthur's eye Harry nodded towards the adjacent room that was currently empty. Charlie and Bill who was now joining the party sense the tension and followed their father and Harry.

Meanwhile Hermione started shepherding the party goings away to their own homes ignoring the naysayers and instigators. Hermione was pissed that Harry had been distant as of late however her loyalty remained with him first. As soon as this mess with Ginny was sorted out he'd have to stop associating with Malfoy but Hermione knew that the friendship she had with Ron was only because of Harry saving her life from the troll. Harry wouldn't even have to have saved her had Ron not reduced her to tears in the first place.

Knowing that her welcome was just about worn out at the Burrow, Hermione thought about her argument earlier with Ron. How he could even ask her to keep her parents memory away from them was beyond her. The worst part was because Harry was so distant of late she couldn't or wouldn't turn to him when Ron had become violent with her. Glad she had some of her muggle belongings Hermione took a picture and had it places in her Gringotts vault. When Molly had not only interfered but also insinuated that Hermione knew of Ron's temper and therefore she shouldn't of provoked him to a fight Hermione knew that if she didn't leave the burrow she might kill someone. An Order of Merlin First Class or not she would rot in Azkaban for killing a pureblood. Be them a blood traitor or not. Some prejudices ran too deep to be dispersed of less than a year after a war.

* * *

After everyone, not of Weasley descent, had left and Hermione searched for any possible listening device. It had not escaped her attention that the Boy Who Lived arguing with his adoptive family would make headline for weeks. Throw in the fact that a death eater that was pardoned by Harry's word was holding the son of his disowned cousin and her werewolf husband who both died in the war was major news.

Before Hermione shrunk her bags that were already packed she headed into the room to take her place by Harry's side.

"Harry, I'm sure there is a logical solution to this. Why would Ginevra lie?" An innocent enough question but to those who knew Bill Harry could hear the accusation.

"Bill, I fail to see how this is any of your business. Your sister is passing off a child that is obviously not mine. Whoever she slept with it's not mine."Harry denied.

"It is. I swear it on my magic!" And with that Ginny performed a simple spell of red sparks. The entire room realized that since Ginny could still do magic the implications against Harry wasn't looking good.

Harry stood his grounds however and said "someone call the Aurors or Neville get Draco back here. Tell him I need the Aurors. Tell him Harry said to tell Madame Bones it's an A1. She'll understand. "

Harry waited what seemed like hours but was really fifteen minutes when the pop! Of apparations could be heard.

"Harry, this had better be good."

"Madame Bones, this isn't good but I needed you here. Ginny Weasley insists that she is carrying my child. She swore it on her magic. I can swear on my magic that I never slept with her. "

Turning to the Weasley's Madame Bones reminded all in attendance that any incriminating evidence could be used against them if charges were brought to the Wizengamot.

"Do you both agree to voluntarily take veritaserum?"

Hermione noticed Ginny's blanched face and that Draco was standing silently by the window.

"I want a lawyer." Was the only thing Ginny Weasley's said.

* * *

One Month Later

After the disgrace to the Ministry over the treatment of Sirius Black being posthumously declared a war hero the Ministry was sure to be very careful in the handling of all cases. There was a strong conflict of interest though. Arthur Weasley was a Ministry employee and Ronald Weasley a decorated war hero. Both were sitting in front of the head Of the DMLE accusing Harry Potter of renegading on a marriage contract or sexual assault. Most wasn't too sure. And based on the Lawyers face that was representing the Weasley's, she wasn't sure either.

"As we begin, I would like all in attendance to agree on the facts that are not being disputed. Miss Weasley is pregnant. Based on the healer who examined her an hour ago she is about eight and half months along. Miss Weasley claims that the child belongs to Harry Potter. Harry Potter denies having been intimate with Ms. Weasley. Harry Potter denies every proposing to Ms. Weasley and states that being the mother of his Godmother, Augusta Longbottom would've been the only living person who by proxy would've listened to any contracts but being so far removed and of no blood relations wouldn't have been able to bind him to one. Lady Longbottom has issued a statement saying Molly Weasley and her husband Arthur Weasley made inquiries in a match but the head of the Weasley family Muriel Weasley denied the match because as the only son of and only son she wanted a husband for the only daughter born to the Weasley's in centuries to be married to family with more female births. Aurors please administer three drops of the serum to Ms. Weasley. "

As Harry and everyone else tried digest all the information that was given it was Hermione who realized it was a little over eight months ago that Harry and her was deserted by Ron on their hunt for the Horcruxes.

Molly Weasley kept looking at the petite frame of her daughter and was sure the healer had to have been wrong there was no bump. She seemed to be the same size, If not a little smaller.

Harry was trying to remember all he could about muggle biology classes. It had been so long since he thought in terms of Biology instead of Healing. However, Harry was sure that if nine months equal a baby and only five of which he was around. He couldn't twist the numbers in any way to equal him and Ginny having a baby.

Draco Malfoy had heard many things. However this informal gathering of information was causing his eyebrows to almost disappear into his hairline. If it wasn't for a fussy Teddy he would be doing is one calculation on a piece of parchment.

"What is your name?"

"Ginevra Weasley" Ginny intoned in a monotone voice.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Who is the father?"

"Harry Potter."

Harry would've fainted if Hermione hadn't called out suddenly

"Did Harry have sex would you willing?"

"No"

"Did you drug him?"

"No."

"How did you get pregnant?"

"When they went on the Horcrux hunt, Ron thought for sure they wouldn't survive the war. He agreed to start a conversation or allow Harry to overhear what he would think was Hermione and him having sex. If Harry masturbated he'd try and salvage his sperm. "

Harry besides being shocked at learning he was going to have a child felt violated and thanking Merlin for small favors was glad Ron didn't actually sodomize him for his sperm.

"Why Harry's sperm?" Madame Bones continued with the questions despite how queasy she was feeling

"As the Black heir, the family trees would recognize any children of his and I'd be rich. And the family lines would continue. The Black ancestral home would've recognized any child of his. "

Ronald Weasley was watching as the carefully crafted plan was being demolished.

"Do you know how he kept the semen viable?"

"He placed a stasis charm on it and cooling spells. It was basically frozen when he arrived. After he was sure the pregnancy would take he left to make nice with Harry. He told me that based on his interpretation both Harry and Voldemort would die at the final battle. "

* * *

Whether it was the cold way in which Ginny and Ron was planning to make money from his death, or hearing that he was going to be a father again or how much he hated those who felt it was okay to take advantage if him. Whatever it was Harry was feeling overwhelmed and was about to walk oh of the room when pandemonium broke out.

Ginny was trying to fight the veritaserum and the increased blood pressure and the stress from the day before had her feeling a sudden gush between her legs. Looking down at her dress robes Ginny began to panic internally. Seeing the pool of liquid in the floor, Madame Bones orders the antidote administered right away. The Auror closest to Ginny tried to keep her calm. Molly, regardless of what she learned was trying to get to her baby girl. Arthur watched the scene with a coldness that would've worried anyone if they had noticed. Regardless of what after this Ginny Weasley and quite possibly Ronald Weasley would be spending more than a few years in Azkaban.

Ginny's scream permeated the air. As Harry stood out in the hallway he heard the agonizing pains of Ginny and Molly's encouragement. Knowing he wanted to be their when his child was born he was about to enter the room when he heard he healer say "one more" making a motion to the Aurors standing guard at Ginny's door to let him in. By the time Harry had time to realize he was about to have two children under a year old he heard the wails of an infant lung.

Ginny for her part was exhausted. Harry sent a small smile her way before he only had eyes for the bundle in the healer's hands. He stretched out his hands and gazed into the face of his baby boy.

"Oh, look at you. I only knew about you for a few weeks and already you occupy my heart. You came into the world and I reached for you. Before I could understand. My hands will always proudly hold you," Harry said as he soothed his newborns hair. "My Godfather Sirius used to say 'One day I'll have a child, And come to understand. The power of love, held in a Daddy's hands.' And I see what he means. I name you James Sirius."

Ginny was sobbing into Molly's chest because it really was beginning to sink in. She had gambled and lost. She wouldn't get to know her child. The child she carried inside her. Molly watched heartbroken as his father held her grandchild she knew that after all that Ginny confessed she'd be going to Azkaban. She thought that given Harry's ineptitude at handling children she should take the baby.

"Harry," Molly interrupted. "I know you think that you taking the baby are a good idea but you just got Teddy, and two infants when you are inexperienced are very much a handful. I'll be taking little Arthur Fenice home with me."

Harry was shaking his head before Molly even finished.

"I'll go through the courts if I have to. Y_**ou can't take my daughters child from me**_."

"His name is Sirius James. My son born to me, when your conniving bitch of a daughter and thief of a son stole from me. And I will be taking my son to the private nursery to watch over him. If I see you or anyone else I didn't authorize near my child I won't hesitate to kill you. That will be the only warning you will receive. Good day Mrs. and Ms. Weasley."

Harry saw the shock that obviously showed that Molly didn't believe he would've defied her and the pain as he walked away with his baby in his arm. Harry showed the ultimate disrespect to Molly showing he didn't acknowledge her as a grandparent. He didn't hold the baby out to her to hold him.

As the Healers gave the James another check over each one commented on much like Harry he looked. When Harry went to the private nursery he had asked to be set up, he saw Hermione, Luna and Neville waiting for him.

"Where's Draco and Teddy? I thought someone would've called him by now." Harry asked.

"It seems we aren't even dating yet Potter and we have two children." came a voice behind Harry.

Harry tried to ignore the merriment in Draco's eyes and the rising blush on his own face.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to James Sirius. Teddy, come meet your brother."

"Harry he's so handsome." Luna said. "Come meet your nephew Luna. And as Luna gave James his first bottle, Harry didn't feel jealous. Neville was standing in the background as proud as a peacock over Harry's achievements. "Uncle Neville, come met your nephews. Theodore and James."

Hermione watched as Harry passed the baby around the room to everyone but her. Eventually Harry decided he'd made her suffer enough. "Aunty Mione, your nephews can't meet you from all the way over there."

* * *

And although things were far from good, James Sirius signaled a new beginning for Draco and Harry. Yes, they will have to build a nursery and buy clothes and Muggle diapers. And since breastfeeding wasn't an option for them they would need to take a parenting course or two. The most profound thought to Harry was he considered his future with Draco in it. And based on how Draco was cooing over the baby while simultaneously reassuring Teddy he knew that comes what may he found someone to share his life with.

* * *

Teddy is Six Months old. He's born in January. James is born June 27. Teddy is a few days shy of being seven months old. This is not the last of Molly and the Weasley's. Most of the Weasley's will choose Ginny side. I don't like Ginny and I never understood how quickly the Weasley's sided against her in other fanfictions. I feel that even if they feel she was wrong they'd side with the only girl born in her family for so long.


	3. Parents are Human Too!

I am so excited for the response guys! The Private Messages and the reviews omg! Guys, I am so thankful. You guys are amazing. And internet cookies to you all. I hope you enjoy this chapters. Those questions you guys ask me helped write this chapter. If the next chapter is a little late blame RL. I'm taking twenty credits this semester! That a lot of classes. I have a link on my profile, it will be where I put the side stories that don't make it into the story itself. It will be like bonus chapter. Birthdays and memorable dates will run in there too. Almost like a timeline of sorts.

Please review!

* * *

Harry Potter knew three things. One, babies cried all the time. And after a week you still won't be sure what each cry meant. Two, Draco Malfoy was a god sent. Teddy literally was becoming Draco's shadow. Three, Tom Riddle was an idiot. How Harry would've survived without Muggle inventions he doesn't know. Although he didn't have a car, he had two car seats to help him handle Teddy and James when they needed to be transported at once.

When he realized he was fast outgrowing his flat he decided he would have to move back to Grimmauld Place. He was sure between Kreacher and Himself he wouldn't have to depend too heavily on Draco. If Draco stayed he wanted him to stay on his own accord. And Harry was pretty damn sure he wanted Draco to stay around more.

Something was bothering Harry though. Sometimes over the last week Draco's house elf would pop in and tell Draco "He" was looking for him. The last time the elf popped in, two days ago, Draco hadn't returned and Harry was worried. Teddy was restless and Harry couldn't always figure out what each cry meant.

As If the simple thought alone was enough to signal Teddy to start crying Harry heard Jamie join in. Using his wand he cast a rocking horse charm to help the boys settle down. He had remembered once when his Aunt Petunia's friend had visited and she had a portable swing for her baby. Harry had sent Kreacher earlier glamoured to find two plus whatever items he felt would be helpful.

Just as James settled back to sleep Teddy starting wiggle to get out of his carrier. Harry heard the simultaneous knock at the door and the sound of the floo. Knowing the floo could only be Draco Harry went to open the door.

Standing on his doorstep was Arthur Weasley and Bill. Bill, for all the time Harry knew him never had a harsh word to say against anyone but Harry knew that Weasley loyalty ran deep. As much as the Weasley's spoke about the Pureblood bigots, they too held on to some of their beliefs. Harry'll never forget when the Weasley's found out about Fleur being part veela. They might've stood on the side of the light but they too shared some prejudices.

Which was why Harry was surprise they were standing on his door. Most Purebloods would gladly ignore the bastard child that was only one step away from being born of rape.

"Arthur, what are you doing here?"

"We came to see you and the babies. Though we understand you taking over his care I'd like to see him. Molly said you name him after me. "

"Arthur, I'm not sure now is a good time. I don't feel comfortable with any of you in my home especially near my children..."

Before Harry could continue he was interrupted by Draco "_especially_ since you've come uninvited, ignored the fact that your two youngest children violated Harry. _Especially_, since he is not your grandchild. Blood doesn't make you anymore a grandparent than adoption does. He isn't named after you. "

The more Draco spoke is the more Harry saw Arthur's face fall. Harry did feel guilty but he just didn't trust the Weasley's. After what Ron and Ginny pulled he often wonder how much of their feelings were engineered because of his role in the war or how they felt about him.

Seeing that the Weasley's made no effort to move Draco closed the door formidably in their faces with a silent dare to for them to stop him.

* * *

"I thought you weren't coming back" Harry whispered in no particular direction; almost hating himself for the timidity in his voice.

"What gave you that idea?" Draco inquired as he snuggled up with Teddy on the chair.

"We missed you, Teddy missed you" was all Harry said before he walked out the door with James to get dinner started.

* * *

"I'm considering a Nanny. Something more permanent."

Draco frowned at the random topic conversation. Before he could interrupt Harry continued "I don't want you to feel obligated to us and I feel overwhelmed without you here and you can't always be here and it's not fair to ask you to stay here all the time when obviously you have other things to do and so I think I need a nanny."

Draco sat looking for a word to described Harry when he rambled but all he kept coming up with cute. Scolding himself for the distraction, Draco said "the reason why I went away is no longer an issue. I actually came to tell you that I have a few months off before I take over a few of the smaller Malfoy businesses. I wouldn't leave you all alone taking care of two young children; much less two boys. "Draco said with a smile.

"Why?" Harry responded. "Why are you doing this? A few years ago we wanted to kill each other. And a few times we tried."

"I tell myself I don't know. When you spend so much time hating someone and one day you realize the hate that consumed you for so long is no longer necessary. You lose a portion of what you are. Of whom you are. Sometimes I wondered if I manifested the hatred to explain how confused I was. These days with you though lets me know that I want you. Not right away, we both need time to heal a bit more. But definitely I want to explore were we can go. I admit it's a bit unorthodox since it seems you come with a readymade family. But I wouldn't allow myself to become attached or the children attached to me if I didn't plan on being around. "

After all that anything else seemed anticlimactic so they both say in silence caring for the children.

* * *

**Harry POV**

Deep breaths. Now or never. "I'm thinking about seeing a mind healer."

Draco looked at me and I didn't see any of the disgust I was expecting to see. I knew that if I went to mind healer or even a Muggle therapist I would need his help since he'd basically agreed to be my co-parent.

"Are you asking my opinion?" Draco asked me.

"N-no." I stopped and cleared my throat. Ever since I found out about Teddy all the feelings about my time with the Dursley's came rushing back to the surface. I'm not ready to get into them with you but no offense we were once mortal enemies. Add to that, what Ron and Ginny did was just as bad as if they had raped me. Maybe that would've been better, I don't know. I trusted them. I once looked at them as my family. I don't want to feel that I am okay with everything and then one day look at James and be reminded of Ginny and start to resent him. I love him, I really do. But I also want to like him. And I don't think I like him very much."

Draco looked thoughtful before he replied "I know it may seem like a sign of weakness but everyone needs to accept their limitations and deal with it. After the war, I saw a healer. Fortunately for me he was easy to talk to. I actually stopped seeing him two days ago. I used to have dreams about the screams of the prisoners in the dungeon. I haven't spoken to in awhile. My mother, while thankful that she isn't in Azkaban seems resentful. I can't be who they wanted me to be but I can be who I want to be. My father lost his Lordship. The Manor chose me as the new Lord Malfoy. I think he tried to kill himself, that's purely speculation. I don't know but I woke up with the Lord ring on my nightstand and my father being unable to look me in the eye. So, seek the help you need Harry. I can't afford for you to get to the point where you feel hopeless and decide to end your life. And I can't allow you to grow to hate James. It might seem impossible but I've seen it happen. A parent's love while one of the most pure _is_ corruptible."

Whatever it was that I had expected to hear from Draco this certainly wasn't it. I had struggled with the responsibility of raising Teddy when it became apparent that Andromeda was no longer going to provide him the care that he needed. And then James, my father's namesake: he'd already lost so much in his short life. I don't want to be one of them.

Since the Weasley's have left I thought about the hurt they had dealt me. Do I want them around Teddy and James? While I could never forgive Ron and Ginny, the twins might be able to see my side of things in the future. I know they must've been keeping their distance out of loyalty to their family but also to give me time to heal. Though I trusted them a little bit more than the rest of the Weasley's I still probably wouldn't reach out to them for some time. Regardless of my feelings the family has a whole has been dealt a tragic blow and if Ron and Ginny were disowned the other Weasley's while accepting the decision would surely hate me. Do I care? I'd be lying if I said I didn't but I didn't care about them more than I care about myself. Merlin helps the person who tried to send me on a guilt trip.

Rebuilding or not, I think the Wizarding world is not ready to deal with a savior who is in need of a mind healer so I think I will be going Muggle on this.

**End Harry POV**

* * *

The next few weeks flew by. Between the babies and his therapy session Harry felt that he experienced personal growth. Even better, he was able to find a squib Psychiatrist and he didn't have to censor he thought and feelings. For what was a rare chance Harry was glad when his scar was able to allow the man to identify him as a wizard. His sessions were going swimmingly. No topic was taboo. Not that all the topics were easy to discuss, some were easier than others but talking about how the Dursleys treated him had hurt him. He was glad the time away from them while he attended Hogwarts had helped him overcome what was "the inevitable delay in to depression and possible rebellion that may have led to their or your deaths." Basically, Hogwarts had saved them from a murder suicide, a suicide or just murder. Harry shudder because somewhere deep in his mind he knew that eventually someone would've snapped. Dudley would've Harry hunted one last time, or Petunia would've assigned one too many tasks or Vernon would've cuffed him one last time and he would've snapped.

No longer did he consider the Dursleys family. The adults where too stuck in their ways to change and Dudley was poisoned beyond the point of redemption. He'd sent them a letter and while it wasn't the scathing letter he would've sent before when his anger at them consumed him but it told them in no uncertain terms that he was aware they received benefits for him and gave his banking information to put his money into. He'd open a Muggle account for that purpose only. He had no intention of ever using that money but it he felt better knowing that they didn't have it. Apparently, Vernon was afraid the freaks would attack him for harming their savior. The amount of money they deposited had shocked Harry but a little mental math had told him the figure was about right. Harry had sent out some inquiries and apparently, the Dursleys had to sell their home to afford to repay him. Where they were now? Harry neither knows nor cares. And was some aspect of it petty? Yes, but he was tired of taking the moral high ground.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sure he was in love with Harry Potter. He wasn't sure when or how he was solidly in love with Harry Potter but he was in love with Harry Potter. He was sure if he said it a few times the thrill would wear off but it wasn't wearing off at all. Each time he admitted it to himself his heart still fluttered and his stomach skipped beats. Even his body was defying logic since his heart had done the impossible and fell in love with Harry Potter.

Draco had his own room at Harry's and he loved it. They'd spent so much time together just the two of them that it was as if the outside world seemed to cease to exist. And Draco loved it. And apparently Harry was becoming more used to the idea because just before Draco got into bed Harry kissed him on his cheek. It was so natural that they both went about their nightly routines until Draco got into his bed and it really sunk in. Harry Potter has kissed him good night. With the awkwardness of a classically trained ballerina; none. Either Harry felt it was only natural to kiss Draco or he was better at hiding his nerves than Draco would've been but Draco took it as a sign that they could maybe see where a relationship between them would go.

Would the first date be considered their anniversary? Or would it be the first time they kissed? Or would it be the day they reacquainted themselves with each other.

* * *

"I kissed him." Harry remunerated in his head. "I kissed him and he didn't flinch away." "I kissed him and he didn't punch me." "I kissed him!"

And as different variation of the same slogan ran through his head Harry heard a knock on his door, opening it he saw it was Draco. With only a pajama bottom on, after all this time Harry realized they hadn't ever saw each other in any state of undress.

And as Draco reach into Harry's room and tugged gently on Harry, Harry found he couldn't resist. And as they kissed chastely and softly at first till Harry decided that it wasn't fair he couldn't explore Draco's mouth properly, he used his tongue to ask for entrance and was rewarded when Draco gasped into the kiss. Solid chest against solid chest, Draco was sure he was leaning on the wall because there was no way that all that muscle belonged to Harry. It wasn't overtly muscular as to be off turning but it was enough to remind Draco that Harry was all male. And Harry, he was wondering why the hell they hadn't been doing this sooner because by Merlin's help they would be making up for lost time.

"I didn't think you even noticed I kissed you." Harry said into Draco's neck.

"It took me awhile because I think I was in shock. I spent the last thirty minutes thinking about how jealous my lips are of my cheek."

"I'm glad you came. And though I love doing this," Harry gestured to their current position "I'm not ready for other things yet."

"Don't say anything just listen, I love you." And with that Draco walked back to his room. Refusing to look back knowing that if he did he might not like what he would see. Or he might like it enough and things would get out of hand.

* * *

"Let's go out today. Bill and Charlie want to meet up with me and the boys. You too of course... Like those package deals…Muggle clothes. Can I kiss you?"

"You look so cute when you're rambling Harry. Please, I'd love to kiss you. Wasn't too sure where we stood after last night?"

And this time as they kissed both of them thought that really their body should stop reacting like this. After all they had kissed thoroughly last night. And at this rate they'd be in a bed before they were fully emotionally ready for that and what sex would mean for them.

It was Teddy's laughter that broke up their kissing. He clapped and squealed and giggled and enjoyed his merriment because he knew a secret that Draco and Harry weren't privy to.

* * *

As they got ready to leave they heard the roaring of the floo. Harry was surprised to see Narcissa Malfoy standing prim and proper and looking like she'd like to be anywhere else. A side glance at Draco showed Harry that Draco was just as surprised, if not more as Harry.

"Mother, I wasn't expecting you." Draco queried.

"I missed you Dragon, and I wanted to see where you spending your time. It's unbecoming to forget your parents. Your father misses you."

"I woke up and the Malfoy ring was on my night stand. Do you know the first thing I thought about? That Father had died. And how did you think I feel. He could've talked to me Mother. And I refuse until he apologizes to me." Draco voiced kept rising till at the end of his statement he was all but yelling.

"Watch your tone Draco, I might no longer be the Head of Malfoy but that was by choice and don't you dare raise your voice to your mother."

Apparently no longer glamoured Lucius Malfoy stood in Harry house looking for the entire world as if he owned it. And Harry was sure he was watching the Wizarding version to the Muggle soap opera Petunia used to watch all the time.

"Choice, you gave up by choice. After how hard you worked to get it after Abraxas death? Even if it was by choice, you could've spoken to me. I thought you overdosed on potions in an empty room in the manor or that you had AK'd yourself or any other number of things. I thought I was an orphan that I wasn't worth a goodbye. And then I see you after I inherit the ring and I you didn't even acknowledge me. So, I need an apology from you for your actions Father." Draco stood his ground on this. He wouldn't allow his father to belittle his feelings anymore. Screw Malfoy rules. No longer would Draco bottle is feelings over some insane believe that it made you less of a pureblood to show that he had emotions like all other humans.

"Mr. Malfoy, either apologize or leave. It'd do you good to remember you are here uninvited and I have no problems kicking you out if you being here will upset Draco." said Harry.

"Lucius, I won't become any more estranged from my son. Draco, your father is miserable thinking you hate him. Tell him Lucius, when he thought you were in danger he begged the Dark Lord to see if you were okay. Even after Mr. Potter testified and we didn't lose our possession he would've given it all up if you didn't have to go through it. Tell, him Lucius, I was the one that held you while you cried when you thought Draco hated you. I can't deal with a war in my family not after barely surviving the war." Narcissa said passionately.

"Not to air our business to all and sundry but I am sorry." Lucius said with a sneer.

"Come back when you can say it without a sneer in your voice and on your face." Harry said.

"He wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it Harry. I accept Father." Draco supplied.

"Where are the babies going? Can I hold them?" The gleam in Narcissa's eyes had Harry worried. He was about to tell Narcissa to go to hell when he realized that Teddy was her grandnephew and with the way things were heading with the Weasley and Andromeda, the closest things his children would have to grandparents.

"I'll need an unbreakable vow that you won't ever intentionally hurt them, help anyone to hurt them and will guard them with your life if they are in arms ways while in your care." Harry demanded.

When Narcissa raised he wand, Harry arched his eyebrows questioningly to Lucius.

"Surely, you don't think me capable of hurting babes?"

"You've tried to kill me enough times and once served a megalomaniac who tried to kill me as a baby. I think my paranoia is the right amount. Some might argue I'm not paranoid enough. 'Constant Vigilance' and all that." Harry said.

In answer Lucius raised his wand and the unbreakable vow was cast.


	4. The Wizard of Oz

On my Profile is a link to a letter. It would make sense to read it first. Give you some insight in the meeting with McGonagall. Thanks to all the reviewers and alerters! You guys rock!

* * *

Having had to reschedule their meeting with the two eldest Weasley threw off Harry's and Draco schedule. The Elder Malfoy's had returned to their manor after extracting a promise from both Draco and Harry to visit soon with the boys. Although Harry had received Unbreakable Vows, he knew that some people believed so strongly in a cause they would be willing to die for it. And he at one time would peg Lucius Malfoy as being an extremist, so suffice it to say; Harry Potter didn't trust Lucius as far as he could throw him without a feather weight charm. And that wasn't very far. So for now, visits would remain on Harry's turf.

The meeting with Bill and Charlie went surprisingly well. The age difference between them and their younger siblings made them a little bit more distant and able to see Harry's point of view.

Charlie was more of the black sheep of the family and it had surprised Harry to learn that because he was gay he wasn't entirely accepted by his mother. And regardless of patriarchal rules, his mother's temperament set the mood for the rest of the family. All the time Harry spent with the Weasley's he'd never hear a whisper in regards to Charlie's personal life.

Charlie still saw Harry as family and hoped that given Harry's penchant for men; he would be more welcoming than his blood family. His family had no problem with him just his gay ways. And somehow they failed to understand that by avoiding that part of him they hurt him more than any words they could ever say.

Harry was glad to hear that Charlie was not only dating but wanted to propose to his partner but knew that unless he introduced him to someone close to him he wouldn't accept. And Charlie wasn't willing to risk his heart that way.

Fleur Delacour had made it plain to Bill Weasley that she thought his family too involved in his personal life and just as dysfunctional as some of those Muggle families she had saw in France. Few people knew exactly what status Bill and Fleur had and they never felt it was anyone concern to confirm or deny. It had driven Molly crazy because although loving the idea of grandchildren the thought of them coming from a _creatu_re was repulsive. Harry wanted to renew his acquaintance with his fellow Triwizard competitor and so it was decided that Harry and Draco would host a dinner party.

* * *

"Draco, we forgot to ask if anyone had any allergies."

"Harry we are wizards and they are too. Let them _accio_ whatever is in a dish that they are allergic to. Or they could bring their own food. I'm not sure how you are comfortable with Kreacher around the boys. I heard him coo at them. And singing. And smiling at his _young masters_. I thought the apocalypse was upon us. Or surely hogs and sows had taken flight. "

If anyone had told Harry that Draco would be such a mother hen he'd have laugh after punching them for insinuating he would've ever let Draco near his children. Harry had wanted keep the gathering by him because of the logistics of the children's bedtime.

* * *

When Charlie first arrived he was nervous. Seaendithas Fletcher or Sean as his friends called him was smiling so brilliantly that Charlie was afraid something would go wrong at dinner and Sean wouldn't want to see him again. And after all this time they've been together he would be so devastated. He'd explain the situation with his family and during the war he didn't want the Fletchers to become a target. He loved them all and if one of them was to die because of his family's involvement in the war he wouldn't have been able to forgive himself.

After the war when everything was settling down, Sean and he had gotten into so many fights. Sean was under the impression that he wasn't good enough for the Charlie and no amount of smooth talking on Charlie's part could dissuade him. So here they were, meeting the part of the family that didn't follow his mother like a blind little duck.

As they knocked on the door and were waiting for Harry to open the door they heard laughter behind them and saw Luna and Neville. Luna was talking about some new edition of _**The Quibbler**_ and how dotty the old lady she interviewed was. Luna was looking forward to this dinner. She hadn't seen her nephews in a few days and while she loved her work at the paper she cherished the time she spent with them.

Neville who was observing his surroundings saw a Charlie Weasley on the door step and someone who he had to be close to with the way they were holding hands. Reaching the doorstep Neville opened the door and allowed them to walk in. Luna was giddy with excitement for the party but wished some more females for her to talk to.

* * *

When the guest arrived it was to find Draco and Harry kissing each other thoroughly. The fight for dominance was evident. Harry had Draco sandwiched between him and the counter top and Luna was sad to interrupt but it seems things were only going to get heavier.

"I didn't know it was dinner and a show, Harry."

Harry and Draco jumped apart as they realized that they had guest. And as Neville has taken a seat they might've been there awhile. Luna kissed Harry on his cheek as the blush rose from his neck to his cheeks. Draco however, who was waiting for Harry to make another move was looking like the cat that got the cream. They had agreed to take things slow but it was hard with Harry always so close.

Draco was about to greet his guest when Bill and Fleur walked in. Immediately the two women made a beeline to the nursery. Kreacher was more than a little put out not to have his young masters to put to bed but Miss Luna was always nice to him and he couldn't refuse her.

As the guys got to know Sean, he seemed to be a really chill person. Him and Charlie seem to be get along well and it was evident they loved each other. They had the love of a couple who has been together for awhile and didn't need to touch each other constantly but whenever they touched they couldn't help but lean into it.

As they sat in the dining room with the babies retired to the nursery once more they heard the floo. Harry was surprised to see Hermione. His last letter from her hadn't mentioned when she'd return from her parents.

"Hello everyone, I didn't know there was a party, I'd have delayed my trip" Hermione said apologetically.

"Nonsense 'Mione. Come on we have enough to feed a small army." Harry assured her.

* * *

As they were about to have dessert the monitoring charms Luna had set went off. Draco got up to get the babies when Harry reassured him that Kreacher would see to them.

"Harry," Hermione began "I'm disappointed in you turning over your care of the children to house elfs. I never thought you subscribe to pureblood ideology. I wonder were these new ideas are coming from. Did you forget about SPEW? I'm disappointed in you."

Luna was about to answer when Harry called Kreacher and asked if the babies were okay. Assuring Harry that he had it under control Harry thanked him. Draco was more than a little upset and by the looks around the table he wasn't surprised to see that he wasn't the only one.

When Teddy woke up crying his "I need only Draco" cry, which was currently in the restroom. Harry went to fetch Teddy. Knowing that James would be waking up soon he put Teddy in his carrier.

"Harry those devices are hardly comfortable for an infant. Really, you should carry him and use only the bassinet. I know you don't agree with Molly on everything but s_he did raise enough_ children to have some experiences you could borrow from.

Neville, who had grown more confident since the war asked Hermione "Sounds like you had a difficult pregnancy, Where's the baby? Surely someone who doesn't have a child, no siblings and you are the only child of only children you must have a baby somewhere to be so condescending towards Harry."

Harry was glad Neville answered Hermione because he doesn't think he would've been as nice towards her at the moment.

Sean was trying to keep his calm but it was clear in this circle of friends he couldn't see himself getting along with Hermione. She was condescending and who talk down to your friend in front of guests. Sean knew it wasn't his place to say anything and he began telling them about his extended family back home.

As the night drew to a close Harry asked Luna and Neville if they were spending the night because he wanted to discuss some things with them after they were all rested.

Fleur who was looking more than a little drowsy accepted Harry's invitation to spend the night as well. Bill who was silent for the most part of the night was watching Fleur worriedly. He told Harry that he'd be staying as well.

Sean and Charlie wished everyone good night and promised were made of another gathering.

All in all Harry thought everything went well.

* * *

It was a few days after the party when Harry received an invitation to lunch with McGonagall. He hadn't been in contact with her lately and decided a visit was due.

Draco was entertaining his parents and the boys and Luna and Neville wanted to stop by for dinner. They had news to share and Harry was pretty sure what it was. Nevertheless he was excited.

When Harry got to the gates of Hogwarts he felt the familiar feelings of nostalgia wash over him. He had missed his home for several years but he wouldn't miss certain aspects of the school.

As with all meetings were the meeting holder has an agenda, niceties are exchange and other trivial discussions. Harry's hackles were raised when McGonagall asked him were the children were.

McGonagall asked all forms of questions about how the children were adjusting and how their day to day care was handled. When she spoke of her disappointment in the Weasley's she alluded to the fact that although Harry was within his rights to take James he should've considered that Molly was a better person for the role.

"Having the right to do something Mr. Potter doesn't mean you should."

"I am seriously tired of everyone dictating to me how to live my seriously, why do you care? Worried that after the final battle that parents won't send their children here and with Molly imitating a fertility goddess you hope she'll populate the school." Harry countered.

"Had you shown to us that you were capable of living your live responsibly I wouldn't feel the need to intervene. You may be the Wizarding Saviour but don't let it get to your head."

"I'd tell you were to stuff your advice but your head is so far up there that there is no room for anything else. I am no longer a pupil at this school and refuse to be told your opinions of my life. As my former head of house you failed to realize that I was being neglected and abused by my guardians so how dare you talk about the care of my children. I had to fight giants and troll, deal with deranged house elves, teachers who abused me and a Headmaster who dealt with me like a pawn on a chessboard. No one at this school gets to tell me how to live my life."

"Mr. Potter there really is no need for hysterics. This just proves how unstable your temper is and that you shouldn't be the sole guardian for anyone. If _you_ believe having a _death eater_ around your children is good parenting skills you are more of a lost cause that I thought. You're forcing my hand here Harry. I'll be force to get the authorities involved."

"I am out of fucks to give you for this conversation. Fuck you and everyone else who want to tell me how to live my life. Merlin himself couldn't tell me what to do. Good Day Professor McGonagall."

Harry was so angry he could kill her but that would just prove their point and he couldn't have his children raised without him. That however would prove to the peanut gallery who seemed intent on telling him how to live his life. The fact that James was his child by blood would be hard to remove him from his care since he wasn't charged with abuse. However, Teddy could be removed from his care even temporarily while this mess was sorted out. And he couldn't have that happen to teddy. He needed to get home and speak to Draco immediately. Although he promised he wouldn't use his name to get preferential treatment he wasn't about using it to keep his children.

As Harry thought back to some of what was said he realized there was no way McGonagall would've known them without someone who has seen the children recently relaying the information to her.

* * *

"So is it our relationship or the care of the children? Draco asked.

"It seems to be both. She's spun some very innocent situations till it looked horrible. I don't want to have to part with Teddy even temporarily. And who knows where he might end up. Look how the Dursleys treated me? And we're family! I can't have him go through that. There are tons of people who would try to hurt me through him!" Harry was becoming hysterical.

Lucius sat thinking about some archaic laws he think that might be helpful in this case.

"Blood adopt Theodore. That's the best way to negate anything the ministry might try. As his guardian there is no approval needed from the Ministry and since his late parents wanted you to raise him there are few legal barricades that can be raised. You would need to choose new godparents however.

Harry who thought of Teddy has his own child wasn't hesitant at all to do whatever it took to keep him safe from the predators in the world. The small vault that Harry had set up for Teddy and eventually one for James could corrupt the weaker minded into accepting Teddy just for his money. And Harry refused to have that happen.

* * *

"The only thing is you need a Potion Master to brew the potion and be willing to witness the ceremony. And you need two parents." Narcissa added.

"I don't know any other potion masters. It's not like I can ask Snape anymore." Harry said. "Even if he was alive I doubt he'd help me considering how I treated him after Dumbledore's death."

"What do you mean 'even if he was alive'; He sent you a letter that you never answered Potter." Lucius argued. "It had hurt him to know you wanted nothing to do with him.

Harry was sure the house was flooding because there was no way Snape could be alive and yet, Draco never mentioned it.  
"Why didn't you ever say something?" Harry rounded on Draco.

"He made me promise because you never answered his letters. He sent at least three. He wanted to give you some time to cool off to explain because you were there when he died or thought he died. He was only unconscious. His body shut down to prevent damage from the poison. And he sent you letters and no response. Then finally he stopped trying. He wanted to give you space."

Surely, he couldn't be alive. So many times over the last months did Harry wish he could get even ten minutes with Snape; five to punch him and five to hug him and to know that he was alive all this time and apparently tried to get in contact with him. Harry wanted to be mad with Draco but he saw the sincerity in his eyes and he knew Draco didn't do it to be malicious.

"Do you think he will help?" Harry asked the room at large.

"It's not an option, I will make sure of it" said Narcissa.


	5. Blood is thicker than Water or What!

Well, hello again. I will hopefully be able to update a little bit faster because school isn't kicking my butt as usual. And thanks to Liz whose review I can't PM her about since it was a unsigned-in review. And I love reviews that ask me questions that make me think and help the story. To _**JaylaCaine**_ who has agreed to be my Beta. And also giving me the reason why Harry was with Ginny in the first place.

I have done some math and basically, every 145 person that reads this story leaves a review. To the reviewer who asked about the link, well I try to keep the word count mostly for the story which is why I try to avoid long Authors notes.

* * *

The tension was unbearable and Harry was sure the babies were picking up on it because they kept whimpering and wiggling around. Draco sat looking forlorn as if someone had kicked his puppy and Severus looked like he had simultaneously aged ten years and gotten ten years younger. Severus Snape sat in Harry's living room alive. And he wasn't dead.

No matter how often Harry said it in his head, he couldn't believe it. He worried that it was a dream there to torment him for the overwhelming guilt he was feeling.

"So, the impending to the youngest Weasley is no longer inevitable." Severus asked.

"There wasn't a going to be a wedding." Replied Harry.

"You might believe that now, but if you didn't lose your godfather I am sure you would've married her."

"Sirius would've wanted me to be happy." countered Harry.

"Yes, he was also always trying to prove he was so different from his Black ancestors that he would've wanted you to marry someone from a light family and, besides Dumbledore, they are considered a beacon for the Light, I'm sure you would've been persuaded. In addition she knew you before you were the "Savior of the Wizarding World" and "The Future Minister of Magic". She knew more of your history than you would've told anyone new you met. The Golden Trio was to become the Golden Square and I knew it was only a matter of time before that wedding. But then, your godfather died."Severus explained.

"Okay, he might've tried to talk me into it but he would've wanted me happy." Harry said with an air of finality. To Harry it sound harsh but he knew it was true, had Severus been alive he would've been trying to persuade Harry that as relations to the Black, supporters of the now dead Dark Lord and them just being Malfoys Harry should keep away from them. And Hermione, she was so smitten with Ron at that time and no matter how smart she was some would've never considered her good enough to help continue the Potter line so he had tried to settled with Ginny. However, it didn't work. Whenever he tried to go any further than a kiss on the cheek he had to try and hide the shivers of disgust. The one time he tried to indulge in a fantasy with her he lost any _excitement_ he had.

* * *

"I received a letter from you telling me that as the war was over you wanted no more reminders of your old life. Somehow she intercepted every letter I sent to you and so I figured you were asking her to respond for you. In my last letter I told her that I had made a promise to your mother to protect you and she said 'Harry has asked me to inform you that you are relieved of any promises" I may or may not have made and that I shouldn't contact you anymore."

"_**SHE DID WHAT!" **_Harry bellowed at Severus. Draco and Narcissa tried to comfort the two frightened children while Severus and Lucius worked to calm down an irate Harry.

"She had no right!" Draco said indignantly. "Why didn't you say something, Sev?" Draco wanted to know.

"My reason seems foolish now that I am here. I will explain at another time."

"She can't get away with this. She intercepted my mail, pretended to be me. In the Muggle world that's fraud and highly illegal." Harry said.

"It is here too, Potter." Severus said.

Line

"Why were you so hard on me? I find it hard to believe that it was only because I looked like my father. When I thought you died, I remembered all the times you were there for me: with the Whomping Willow, the Chamber of Secrets and even smaller things that I hated you for at the time. I understood after I saw you dying, or thought you were dying, that you did it all for me."

"The Headmaster wanted a spy but if I had thought spying would've helped him only I wouldn't have done it. However it helped the light and the light was the side you were fighting for and therefore I continued to spy. I won't allow maudlin sentiments to overtake what is suppose to be at least a semi-joyous occasion but I was on your side. The Headmaster played a deep game with his machinations and staying two steps ahead of two skilled mind readers and powerful wizard for a child that thought you were the scum of the world hurt at times. However, I remind myself that this is the image I portrayed to you. So, I suggest that we start fresh. What do you say?" Severus said shyly looking away at the end.

"I'd love that" Harry said.

* * *

"I don't want to be hurt. I just want to be me. I shouldn't have to thing who am I suppose to be. What gave you the right? Who gave that right? How could Hermione. You knew that I was distraught over him dying in front of me. I felt so numb."

"I was trying to help you Harry. Your decisions lately have me worried about you. And Malfoys surely aren't the people you should surround yourself with."

"Help Me. I was depressed Hermione. You told him I didn't care. That I released him from the vow he made to my mother. What if he had acted against the vows and died! You could've had him killed! You took away one of the last links to my mother. "

"He was a bastard to you Harry! Are you going to forgive him for all that he did while you won't forgive me for one little thing." Hermione asked.

"One thing, what you did would make any Slytherin proud. You lied to me. When have I ever lied to you. You were supposed to be my friend."

"**You were **_**supposed**_** to turn to me!" **Hermione screamed. "I stood off to the side watching you and Ginny while I settled for Ron. You weren't there for me when Ron hit me. You weren't there for me when I returned my parents memories only for them to tell me that they needed time away from me to think. You didn't even ask for my help when you took over Teddy's care. I hear everything second hand. And this shouting just proves you're unfit to take care of anyone. I hope Minerva follows through. As an honorary Aunt it is my right and responsibility."

"You conniving curmudgeon little *****. **That's how McGonagall knew what was going on here. **When has McGonagall ever _care about me?_ You idiot! When has she ever cared about you? She gave you a time turner to take more classes! How was she looking out for your welfare? Tell McGonagall that she was the deputy headmistress for a school and failed to alert the board of governors that a troll was let into the school by a member of staff, which I informed her about another member of staff using illegal torture equipment and she allowed it. Tell her to remember the times she docked Slytherin house points on our word alone. And let's not forget _using school funds to by my broom_. The Muggle call that embezzlement. I don't think you were charged with assaulting Draco in third year. Let's also not forget she allowed the damn leader of the light to leave me on a doorstep in the cold winter night with nothing but a letter informing my last remaining family of their relative's death_."_

_And what did she do when the Weasley's inform her of breaking me out of the Dursleys because the windows had bars on them?_ Nothing, McGonagall has only ever cared about me when other people are involved. Neither one of you thought about this more than a second apparently, do you know what happens to foster children in the Wizarding world? The lucky ones end up in orphanages. The not so lucky ones hope the families that take them in are decent people. I am famous for killing a maniac. His followers wouldn't hesitate to kill my children. Your actions almost endangered my children there is nothing you can say or do after that. I no longer have to save the world so she doesn't care about me one way or the other but if she _tries to go after my children I will kill her and you Hermione._"

"That wasn't what I was trying to do Harry," Hermione said with a gasp. The thought that the children wouldn't have been placed in her care was shocking.

"Get out Granger." Draco said from the door. It was clear to all who were standing in the doorways that Harry was one breath away from striking Hermione. If he did it in anger he would never forgive himself for it.

"**Get out and if I ever see you near me or my children again I won't hesitate to kill you.** As the heirs to two Ancient and Noble houses I'm sure I can convince the aurors it was self defense. One of the perks of being the Savior." Harry said snidely with an edge that made even Snape, who was in the basement brewing, wince.

Hermione stood still. Sure that eventually Harry would realize the grave Error he was making. When Harry saw that she wasn't moving he placed her in a body mind and levitated her out of the house and dropped her unceremoniously outside his wards. "Try to cross my wards again and I will fry you. I'm sure my _**children's godmother Luna**_ will agree with me if you go there seeking anything. I don't think I can ever forgive you Hermione. Nor do I want to. The children will forget you eventually like they would any other unimportant people in their lives."

And with that Harry turned and walked inside. Hermione sat staring at Harry's retreating back. After a few minutes she felt the hair on her arms beginning to singe signifying that she was no longer keyed into the wards. Hermione had no one she could turn to. If she asked for refuge anywhere she would be denied once word got out what it was she tried to do. A small part of Hermione wept over the loss of her friendship with Harry but a larger part felt righteous indignation over Harry's treatment of her. How dare he deny her right to question the people her had surrounded himself with.

HOW DARE HE GET A SECOND CHANCE TO BUILD A FAMILY WHEN SHE HAD LOST HERS? How dare he not love her at all? How dare he turn his back on her once more when she needed him? It was a distraught Hermione that apparated to Hogwarts, knowing she could find shelter there.

* * *

"I could've strangled her." Harry said with a sigh. "I saw red! I was so pissed that I wanted to hex her into oblivion. How dare she threaten me with my children?"

"Strangling her would've defeated the purpose of me brewing the potion. It's time to move on to more Joyous occasions and welcome you're first born son through law into your family tree by blood."

As the ceremony was about to start Harry saw the bitterness that Draco was trying to hide. He knew that Draco was happy for him and Teddy but he also knew that would be one more connection he would have with the children that Draco wouldn't. Harry stopped the incantation and whispered into Severus' ear "Is there enough for two adoptions?" Severus was always thinking of a contingency and assured Harry there was.

"Draco, since the beginning of this rollercoaster you have been there for me. You love my children as if they were your own. The ways you care for them when I am around and when you think I am not looking makes me know that you really aren't going to leave them or us. I know we agreed to take this slow but I want to share this with you. Will you blood adopt Teddy and James? They are as much as yours as they are mine." Harry told Draco.

"Do you mean it? Yes, Yes, I'll do it. You didn't even have to ask. I thought I was okay with just you doing it and a part of me is, but to have that connection to them. For them to be a part of me; to be my children. Thank you!"

Draco would've never treated the children any different. He loved them as if there were his own, but to make them his own was something that would go down as the best gift that Harry could every give him. His parents were there to witness it and so was Severus, he couldn't ask for anything more. Well, for him and Harry to make some progress would be even better.

After the children and parents had taken the potions the magic that encased them was almost blinding. The green and blues and silvers and blacks dancing around like ribbons around the children. Lucius Malfoy never thought he would have grandchildren and to have two grandson and his family happy was more than he would've thought himself worthy to even think of. Narcissa Malfoy now had a blood bond to the little boys that had wormed their way into her heart. She couldn't wait for them to start talking. She was so busy thinking of Grandmotherly titles that she missed the looks of bemusements she was getting.

* * *

That nights after the children were in bed and Draco had gotten his full of looking at his sons, Harry reached for his hands and walked with him to his bedroom.

"How does it feel to be a father?" Harry asked.

"The same way it felt this morning when I considered them my sons and now it just feels better…" Draco said with a sigh. "It changes everything and nothing."

Harry knew that all that they were waiting for that this was it. There would be arguments between them; it was a part of what made them work so well. Harry could only imagine the arguments but he knew the makeup would be epic.

"I'm not ready to go all the way yet," Harry said after stealing Draco's lips in a kiss. "But, I want to try something." And as he slinked down, Draco knew he wouldn't be sleeping back in his bedroom anymore. He was home.

* * *

Sometimes later as Harry and Draco lay exhausted and sated and happy, Harry thought about the day's events. His children had another parent. Even if they broke up that wouldn't change. He would have to speak to Luna about being the parents godmother but now as their father Draco would get a say too.

"I hope you know, my children won't be attending Hogwarts as long as she is the headmaster." Draco said.

Harry's only response was to laugh.

* * *

The next morning Harry marveled at how peaceful Draco looked while he slept. He realized that Draco had him hooked. He then realized that Draco was trying to cover a smile and he swept in for a kiss.

"I don't want us to leave this room and awkwardness to overtake us. I don't want to be unsure where we stand Harry." Draco informed the other man.

"I'm falling so hard in love with you that I can't be sure if I want you to catch me or let me hit the bottom. I think about _our _children calling you Papa and me Da. I think about my future and you're in it. I want this." Harry said earnestly.

And as Harry kissed him and tried to impart reassurance and love and like and trust Draco took just as greedily as Harry swept away his insecurities kiss by kiss.

And as they hear their children start to wake up, they got ready to face the world.

* * *

So some special shoutouts to my reviewers! You guys are awesome and I thank you for reducing my doubts of what crap this is. I am thinking of increasing the rating to T. I will use the link to post the explicit details of anything else that happens. For those of you who have me on Author alert you will see it. Hope you enjoy!

JaylaCaine PM'd me and said that Ginny and Harry was basically together because he knew her and Hermione. And so, since I used it gotta give the props! And Molly , you pointed out MacGonagall only cared when someone else was involved.

Hermione, while wrong and may never become Harry's best friend again will be back soon. And so will Molly,


	6. When Witches Get Catty or Ouch!

I love statistives and here are the most recent numbers at the time I uploaded this story,

1 in 152 people review.

1 in 147 people fave

1 in 66 people alert.

Thanks to all of you who reivew and help me out with ideas and areas I was struggling with. **HPpureblood,** **Immortal Ice Phoenix** and others thank you.

_**JaylaCaine**_ for awesome beta-ing.

**Immortal Ice Phoenix- An internet dessert for you and your idea to have counter charges filed. A variation of it is listed below.**

* * *

Harry, Luna and Neville sat in silence at the kitchen of Longbottom Manor. Lady Longbottom or Grandmother Augusta as she insisted the children will one day call her had Teddy and Jamie in Neville's old nursery. Teddy who was starting to crawl loved the plush flooring that was easier on his knees that the hardwood floors Harry and Draco had in their home.

Luna was livid. It wasn't often that she showed anger but she couldn't believe Hermione was so selfish. For someone that was so intelligent she acted stupidly. Neville wanted to hex someone or something. Harry was his brother. A threat to Harry was a threat to Neville and Neville didn't take kindly to any kind of threats to his family. At Hogwarts, he never had to prove anything to Harry. It was staunch approval that had Harry earning his loyalty and the relationship that made them brothers. When they had realized that they were brothers under Wizarding Law it was icing on the cake. As godson to Alice Longbottom they would've been raised together had things been different during the war.

"And she threatened you with charges?" Luna asked rhetorically. Harry knew she was just trying to sort out her anger and any friendship Hermione and Luna had been ruined. Harry felt a twinge of guilt. Only a twinge, Hermione had brought this on herself.

"I have some things to take care of; I'll see you both later." And with that Luna left, to where neither Harry nor Neville knew.

Luna was deep in thought as she walked to the Nursery to kiss her god babies. Even in her anger she squealed at that. Before Harry had told her about the mess with Hermione, Neville told Harry the news of their engagement. They were planning a small ceremony for October. So soon, James and Teddy would have cousins to play with, and she couldn't wait to start her family. But for now, she and Neville would lend Harry all the help he could want. Luna knew that if the tables were reversed Harry would do the same.

Luna flooed to the Quibbler office and went to speak with her father. There were a few articles that she wanted to get started on. It was too late to print them for tomorrow's edition but it would be printed the next day. Luna wondered how McGonagall would feel when she started what she hoped would be a series listing the many failures of Hogwarts?

* * *

"I thought after the war things would be calmer, but it's one thing after the other." Draco was catching Pansy and Millicent up with the going-ons in his life recently. It was such a convoluted story of neglect, adoption and harassment that neither woman knew what to say.

"Maybe if she was sorted into Hufflepuff, she'd be more loyal." Millicent commented.

"Maybe if she was in Ravenclaw she'd have thought about the consequences of her actions. I don't doubt Potter would carry through on his threat." Pansy added.

"Any Slytherin would've left him alone after he killed the Dark Lord, our self preservation skills run deep." Said Draco.

No one had to note the idiocy of Gryffindors. It went without saying.

"So, you blood adopted two children and we get no invite to a ceremony?" Millicent inquired.

"We haven't had a ceremony yet. It started as a preemptive strike to make sure they couldn't remove Teddy from Harry's custody." Draco defended.

"What we really want to know is what's going on with you and Potter?" Pansy clarified.

"We were co-parents longer than we have been in a relationship. Right now we are seeing where it leads us though we both care about each other." Draco said. To anyone else he might've been snarky, but he knew that if he and Harry continued courting and married his initial response to all his Slytherin compadres would set the tone for how they dealt with Harry. He and Harry had nothing to be ashamed of and he wouldn't let anyone disrespect him.

"As long as I am invited to everything I don't care. Just don't get hurt. I would hate to have to kill the Savior of the Wizarding world. "Millicent said.

Of all the girls in Slytherin, Millicent was Draco's closest friend. She was loyal and sweet and funny and when his father and hers were still disillusion by Voldemort they comforted each other with stories of a world where they didn't have to kill for the sake of killing. Pansy although she knew Draco longer was once jealous of Millicent and had said some nasty things that Pansy thought she was fully forgiven for but Draco knew she wasn't. Therefore some of the juicier things that had happen between Harry and himself he would wait until Millicent and he was alone before he divulged it.

"Back to these charges, they would have to go to the Wizenagamot. Why doesn't Harry take over his seats? He'd have two at the least, the Malfoy one, the Parkinson would vote in your favor if Pansy explained to her family what's going on. Father would surely cast for you when I speak to him. And that's five votes already."Millicent stated.

"I've never heard him speak of his seats, I wonder if he even knows about them. While he knows more of the Wizarding World now more of the old ways are unknown to him. I'll ask him when he gets home. And that's not counting the three seats the Longbottoms hold. As the last of two lines, Lady Longbottom inherited two seats that will pass to Neville Longbottom. Harry is their family."said Draco.

"Then have her explain how to claim his seats on the board of Governors. He has more political power than he realizes." Pansy said.

* * *

Narcissa was walking towards Madame Malkins when she heard yelling behind her. Knowing that anyone with a social decorum wouldn't be yelling to gain her attention she refused to turn around. She was about to enter the shop when she felt a hand on her shoulder forcibly turn her around. With an indignant huff that was very un-Malfoy, Narcissa looked up at the person who held her and was surprised to see Molly Weasley looking furiously at her with her wand drawn.

"You, you did this. Harry would've never turned his back on us." Molly yelled. It hadn't missed her attention that Draco was at the engagement party and there had been whispers about Draco and Harry living together.

"Why are you touching me?" Narcissa asked with disdain.

"So, you don't deny it? You turned Harry dark. It's your fault and that bastard son of yours!" Molly was livid and no one knew what was going on but they all knew Lady Malfoy had to have done something to incite the ire of the otherwise peaceful Molly.

"Let everyone know how you turn him against his intended wife. How you convinced him to steal my grandchild. He won't even allow me to see him. He claimed my children took advantage of him now my youngest are facing Azkaban, my older children won't speak to me. You've ruined my family and you used Harry to do it. What do you want? His money? To break his heart and laugh while he hurts? You disgusting excuses for wizards don't deserve to live." Molly said.

"Why don't you tell the World how your daughter lied and that's why she's facing Azkaban? That Harry is gay and never wanted her. That you aren't fit to be around children and that's why Harry refused to have you around his children. Tell the Wizarding world how you the Molly Weasley they adore scorned the savior of the Wizarding world when he didn't want your crazy daughter. And let's not forget Molly Prewett, us purebloods have a long memory, do you forget the things you did that I'm sure your husband doesn't know about. Old loves that you claim you had no interest in, and children that you claim you never had. That right, you took those potions didn't you? And you said it was an accident! You knew the child wasn't your husband and so you killed it!"

Molly was frightened that news about her that she had tried so hard to keep secure was getting out and slapped Narcissa across her face. Narcissa slapped her back and would've continued if she didn't see the crowd advance on her. She knew she was outnumbered and only hoped she got out alive.

Narcissa could take any insult about herself but her son wasn't there to defend himself and the supposed defender of the light was basically ambushing her. Narcissa drew her wand and was ready to strike when she was stupefied from behind. Molly took no time in throwing curses at the disabled woman. Some of the crowd started to join in feeling as if this would be the only time they would get to attack a Malfoy. No one care what spells or hexes they threw at her, the intent was obvious; maim or kill.

Madame Malkin came bursting through the doors with some Aurors with her. She had heard the commotion and upon seeing a derange Molly Weasley and a crowd she had to fire call the Aurors. Unfortunately, old prejudices die hard and some where more slow than necessary in getting to her shoppe. When she threatened them with Harry Potter however, they made haste.

When the Aurors arrived on the scene it was to see a Molly Weasley about to send a Fiendfrye curse that would've surely killed Narcissa. In trying to unarm Molly, the head Auror on the scene misfired and Molly collapsed hitting her head on the pavement.

Chaos started to reign and people started screaming in the alleyway yelling they were under attack. The Aurors had to stupefy those that attempted to run away. Madame Malkin was trying to heal Narcissa from the most serious of the hexes. Fortunately no cut was too deep to have scarred or anything life threatening.

When Madam Malkin was about to heal the last of the major injury she heard a sudden stand still in the noise. Draco and Harry had somehow heard about what was going on and was standing in the center of the alleyway vibrating with anger.

Draco was about to curse someone, anyone when Harry whispered to him to go check on his mother. Draco felt torn but he knew if the situation was reversed he would've been his mother's first priority. He had barely convinced his father not to come because he knew Lucius would've killed first and asked questions later and that wouldn't help him in his quest to stay out of Azkaban.

Harry was the picture of leadership when he commanded a young man near him to tell him what he knew. He had only known that Narcissa had been attacked but he saw Molly there and believed she was attacked too. Until, he heard from the boy that Molly Weasley was the one that started it all. Harry asked no questions before he stormed over to the now regaining consciousness Molly Weasley. Harry was about to strike her when an Auror held on to his hand.

"Lad, I know you're upset but think about this carefully. Any case you have will be tainted once you hit her. We'll arrest her and those involve and get the story. Let the courts handle it." Harry recognized the voice as on the older Aurors, Brian Periwinkle. They had conversed a few times and he had always struck Harry as fair. Harry was about to walk away when Draco called for his attention, Narcissa was up and able to walk on her own. Draco was desperate to get her to the private healers they employed.

Narcissa had also told Draco that Molly Weasley was the main culprit. Draco didn't have the control that Harry had and he rushed upon Molly and struck her across the face. After hearing the bits and pieces of what Molly had done the Aurors turned a blind eye.

* * *

Lucius was talking to at least three lawyers when Draco and Harry bought Narcissa home to Malfoy Manor. Each one was trying to outdo the other in ways they would make whoever did it pay. When Lucius saw Narcissa he was out of his seat before he knew what was going on.

They embraced quickly and remembering they had an audience walked out to be secluded.

"Molly Weasley was the perpetrator. She is currently being held at the Auror cell. I want to make sure she never sees sunlight again. There is no way she will get away with this. What you can't do legally, I will find other ways of getting done" Draco said.

"As my children's grandmother, she is under my protection. Any threat to her is a threat to me. I want this handled." Harry said chillingly. "Let's go home to our children, Draco."

The men and women in the room stared as The Harry Potter commanded them to legally garner the woman who he once looked at as a mother.

* * *

"Madame Bones, witnesses say Draco Malfoy struck Molly Weasley while she was regaining consciousness. Surely that's reason enough to start a petition" McGonagall pleaded.

"He struck her after she injured his mother and almost incited a rioting crowd to kill her. He was well within his rights. That he didn't kill her is a surprise to me and all the aurors that were there. They barely contained Harry" Bones countered.

"So, you agree that his temper was so out of control that aurors had to control him. That he was on a scene of something and he didn't know what happened but he reacted. That's not what the children needs."

"He asked a witness!" Bones said tirelessly.

"James biological grandmother almost killed Draco's mother don't you think he'll want revenge? And what better way than a unprotected child!" McGonagall pleaded.

Madame Bones was reluctant to act but she had heard too many cases of concerned citizens trying to protect children and law enforcement failure to act leading to the death or injury of the child. And there was some reason to what McGonagall said, within his right Draco had struck Molly but James could be in danger if he decides to seek vengeance through him. Hermione who was playing the role of concern friend started to repeat what she had originally told Minerva. Surely, if one of Harry's best friend was concern they was some merit to the argument.

"If the children are removed from his care on my command, where would they go?"

"With me of course," Hermione interrupted. "My past is stellar and I'm sure you could make certain concessions if I stay here under Minerva's watch.

"We'll see what we can do." Madam Bones said upon her exit.

After filing the paperwork to have the children removed from Harry's care Madame Bones was informed she had a visitor. She was surprised to see Xenophilious Lovegood. He held in his hands the articles that Luna had sent to the printing press and he wanted to know what he should do with the content within.

When Madame Bones saw what was within and the many crime against the students that had been committed under the current and previous headmasters. One of the perpetrators, Umbridge, was still working here. The implications of what Luna Lovegood was saying was massive and if she could get even a fraction of the student body that was present to back up her story there was going to be a political storm in the Wizarding world.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but there has been charges filed against Harry and Draco for child endangerment. I only tell you because they were initiated by the person who is currently going to be fielding these accusations your daughter has made in her article. Since, Harry was a minor; I will file charges pending and investigation. "Madame Bones informed Mr. Lovegood.

"And were your charges also pending investigation? I surely hope your agency wouldn't have done something rash like attempt to remove the children from their care." He said archly.

Madame Bones had the decency to flush because she was planning on doing just that.

"Harry would kill your Aurors and say they attempted to kidnap his children. Proceed carefully. "

Madame Bones was in a quandary. If she failed to file either set of charges she would commit social suicide as well as her niece, Susan, would never forgive her if Harry lost custody of his children because she failed to collect facts objectively. She needed to speak to someone who could give her impartial advice and honestly, unless she kept names out of the scenario, anyone she told was likely to become emotionally involved.

* * *

As the Lovegoods, Longbottoms, Malfoys and Potters sat down to dinner everyone was talking about what to expect. Augusta and Lucius as the more politically involved family members were instructing Harry as to steps he had to take by himself and steps they all had to take as a whole. Draco was nervous that his actions earlier might cause the children to fall into the wrong hands and Harry kept trying to reassure him that their children weren't going anywhere. Neville was thinking of ways to kill Hermione without spilling any blood.

Finally Lucius exclaimed surprising them all.

"Lily Evans was a muggleborn. Harry Potter would be classified as a pureblood. As his children, they are purebloods. On both sides, Nymphadora Tonks was a half-blood but with the blood adoption Teddy is pureblood. Even without the adoption but they are the youngest heirs for the Black Family line and as a Ancient and Most Noble House they have certain right. Once their parents are alive, they cannot be given into a care of anyone who isn't from an Ancient and Most Noble House. This helped families in time of war keep track of pureblood children that were orphaned" Lucius told the group.

"Also, Pure Blood Code of Honor dictates that 'If one arms another their family can call for their life or a life debt.' But, you must state it at the beginning of any trials and be prepared if they are also versed in the codes and can wield laws against you." Augusta said.

"We are all forgiving the seats Harry has on the Board of Governors and the Wizenagamot. We need to get his seats handed over to him. "

* * *

And as they sat plotting throughout the night Arthur Weasley sat worriedly wondering what his family would be called out with when this was all done. He couldn't believe Molly had attacked another witch, moreover a Pureblood who lived by Pureblood rules. Not only have that, after viewing the pensieve memory of someone who was there and he saw the surprise that came across Molly faced when Narcissa mentioned an old love and possible abortion. Molly never denied it, if anything she seemed upset that her dark past was being aired for all to hear.

It was with a heavy heart that he called a family meeting, possibly the last that Molly would attend as a Weasley.

* * *

Hermione felt that things were finally looking up. By morning, she would have the boys that Harry loved more than anything, and anyone who control the boys would control Harry. She would only have to make sure Malfoy came no were near her and Harry and she could convince him the error of his ways. If anything, maybe her parents would welcome her after she showed she could be normal and produce a family.

* * *

Harry was first worried that things might run a little differently in the Wizarding World than in the Muggle World and so he had put out some feelers with a team of experts and was glad the information came back positive. Unless they could somehow prove that he was abusing the children, they couldn't be removed from his care. He hoped one of them would go so far as to have something damaging to his reputation because he would sue them so fast they wouldn't know what happened. He was afraid that the Weasley's would've tried to convince Andromeda to fight for custody being a blood relative of Teddy but here he had the documents were she severed her rights to Teddy formally. Harry wished someone would make a wrong move because he was out for the kill and wasn't about to take any prisoners.

* * *

This ends the over haul new chapter up soon.


	7. Climaxes of Another Kind

This is so overdue and I am sorry but I had no inspiration. I had to revise the story and would recommend rereading the story so you can see the many changes and some loose ends tied up before reading this chapter. This is smutty and adult content is below. This story is no longer for the pretties who don't like to read about sex between two males.

* * *

Harry felt properly scolded. He'd stop seeing his therapist but when he had a follow-up visit to pick up something he had left behind they'd started a formal conversation and he'd been catching up with his therapist and apparently even the savior of the wizarding world couldn't go around threatening people. He had repeatedly told how many times he'd threaten someone and even the circumstance behind it. The first time around in his therapy he hadn't been as frank with his therapist and now they spoke as if they were old friends. His therapist had understood his frustrations with how to handle everything but threatening people was only a little bit better than hitting everyone who angered you.

His therapist who hailed from the US pointed out that if it was other country or if he was a lesser stature person he wouldn't have gotten off so easily. As the person who killed one of the most notorious Dark Lord ever he definitely had the means to carry out the threat and therefore it could've been taken much more seriously.

One positive that came from all of the scolding was he had one more person who he could consider an almost friend that wouldn't bite his tongue in criticizing him or wouldn't offer him exceedingly biting remarks. His therapist thought that maybe some books on child rearing muggle child would help him before more secure in his new status as a parent. Overall, it was a good trip.

Harry had felt ashamed and though he wouldn't be apologizing for the threats anytime soon but he would stop issuing them. After all he didn't want to be fear he just wanted to be left alone and hopefully he would be in the near future. In fact, he was thinking of moving back to the muggle side of Britain once again. Wizards were much too nosy for his liking.

After he received the documents from his lawyer and was confident in the knowledge that his children would not be leaving his custody anytime soon, he'd penned letters to Bones alerting that any documentation or correspondences could be forwarded to his attorneys. That had been a few days and he nor his lawyer had received any responses nor were they expecting any. It might have had something to do with the conversation he had with Arthur a few days ago as well. He had thought about the unbreakable vows he had the Malfoys made and he was sure if Arthur wanted to see his grandchildren he would be willing to cast it too. They might not regain the friendship they lost but at least James and even Teddy could benefit from it. They wouldn't be spending weekends anytime soon but supervised visits might be in the near future if Harry was left to raise his children.

* * *

_A few days before_

Arthur Weasley had never once questioned his sanity until he had heard about Narcissa being attacked. He was sure that Molly was on a one-woman mission to drive him crazy. How could she attack someone unprovoked? The injuries to Narcissa wasn't lasting and nothing was permanent but the mental effects of being attacked and no one helping you was hard to deal with. The healers had recommended therapy, and it would be at his expense since his wife was the ringleader.

Harry had been livid but he had remained calm and listened to Arthur try to explain what he would do to rectify the problem. Draco Malfoy had told him that he wouldn't turn the other way and any evidence that became available would be made known to the Aurors. He, however would not to use his or Harry's extensive influence on the outcome. In effect, he was willing to do what they wouldn't, let justice take its course. That was more than what the Weasley's had deserved but Harry had allowed it.

As a matter of principal Arthur had to publicly stand by his family but he was disgusted with them in private and he made it known.

"You cost me my grandson knowing me." He told Molly through her cell bars.

"We should've been the ones raising him. Harry was being spiteful or controlled." Molly said.

"I think I could've forgiven you most of what you did until Harry turned me away. You lied to me, I went to see my namesake and Harry told me he wasn't named after me. "

"That should've been his name." Molly argued.

"When will you learn? I stood by this family because that's where my loyalty laid. Now, I think about it and I hope one day I can get to know him. Harry doesn't seem to be the forgiven type he was before. And then you lead an attack against a Malfoy; even before he was a supporter of the Dark Lord their family practically controlled the French Ministry. " Arthur pointed out.

"Do you know what you could've caused? A war with France! My boss almost demoted me because of your recklessness. Now, I'M not so sure we want the same things Molly. I won't embarrass you further but I want a divorce." Arthur didn't allow Molly to say anything as he walked away.

He had thought long and hard about what to do they were his children and he loved them but their actions left a bitter taste in his mouth. He wouldn't do what most purebloods would've done and disowned them leaving them without a name or identity, he refused to be so cold hearted but he wanted them to know that their actions had consequences and he wouldn't use his influence to reduce it.

And Molly? She wasn't the woman he fell in love with. The Molly he knew was too kindhearted to have done anything so dark. She always snubbed others that she felt had ben too dark, or considered going dark or just not light enough for her and her she had attacked an unarmed person unprovoked and without warning. And eyewitness's accounts told the same story; Molly had been way in the wrong. That coupled with various things she had done throughout the years that he had pushed aside or never confronted her for had led to his decisions. He wouldn't publicize the divorce but he wouldn't hide it either. He only hope he could one day have a relationship with Harry and James.

* * *

Luna was almost disappointed that all that tension had been built up only to sizzle out. Apparently, when people lawyer up people take notice, though Harry's lawyers were known too be cutthroat and effective. Few wanted to go up against them. It was rumored that the owner of the firm, Ronnie Sylvain was once offered to head the Aurors and turned it down. He once won a case when Mad Eye Moody had seen the weapon on the alleged perpetrator and had it thrown out as evidence when he made the argument that they had no reason to suspect him at the time and illegally searched his persons thus violating his rights to privacy. She was glad she would get to spend some quality time with the babies and she would get to know Fleur better at the same time.

Luna was sure that Harry needed to get laid, and she laughed because she was sure that without the babies they would both be getting some action after the date.

* * *

Luna and Fleur had offered to watch the babies so that Draco and Harry could get a break. At first they were reluctant but since they had acknowledged mutual feelings for each other they hadn't spend much time alone except at night and then they were both so tired that they mostly fell into bed. They couldn't even get though hand jobs before sleep took over and the tension and expectation was building. Harry had tried to think how long since he had jerked off even in the shower and he couldn't even remember. His penis was complaining soundly and he hoped the next time he could last long enough to make it good enough for Draco.

Harry had told Draco to be ready at eight. They got dressed on different floors so that they would be surprised when they saw each other and get the "meeting at the door, greeting with a kiss" type date they wouldn't otherwise get since they were technically living together.

They'd decided to go muggle and both had dressed to impressed. Harry was wearing a burgundy button up with black slacks and deep blue and burgundy bow tie that made him look dapper and confident. Draco was wearing a sleek sports jacket with navy slacks and a black button down shirt. He'd forgone the tie because it reminded him too much of his uniform from Hogwarts.

They arrived at the restaurant was not fussed over: They were two regular customers. The only second glances they got were from customers who were surprised that a same sex couple was amongst them. Their waiter was very attentive and made numerous recommendations for their wine pairings, all of them went over well. For dessert they each had fresh strawberries that had choices of dipping creams. When Draco dipped a strawberry into some dark chocolate and bit into it with a moan Harry felt his pant tightening. Draco seemed oblivious to what he was doing to Harry until he took another strawberry dipped it into the sweetened whipped cream and Harry was sure purposely dropped some on his chin and bit into it devouring it whole. All the while Draco maintained eye contact with Harry. He then used his finger and wiped the remaining cream from his chin and offered it up to Harry.

"When you play it coy, you know what you do to me? I'm so hard I'm surprised I didn't burst through my pants yet." Harry whispered.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco said with a smile that said differently.

Harry signaled for the check and had to cast a silent glamour to make sure he didn't cause a scene with the tent he was pitching.

* * *

Harry was never so glad to be both a wizard and foresight. He hadn't sold his apartment when he'd move back to Grimmauld Place and he could apparated with Draco straight there because if he had to take a muggle cab or walk there he'd take Draco in some corner hard and fast and he didn't want that he wanted to be able to make love to Draco at least for the first time.

As they walked to the bedroom they kept stopping to exchange small kisses that spoke of things to come. Harry was glad that Draco gave as much as he got. He wasn't timid even though Harry was pretty sure he was topping for their first time together.

"Let me." Harry said as Draco had started to remove his own clothes, he felt the urge to undress Draco. He wanted to see how he felt when each piece of clothes was removed showing a portion of skin previously hidden to him. He wanted to kiss trail across his body until he could draw it from memory. Wanted to kiss each junction of his body, where his thigh met his torso where his arms met his chest. He drew hearts on Draco's chest with his tongue and dipped into his navel tasting the bittersweet tanginess of sweat and his natural body essence.

Draco erection was standing up and Harry led Draco to the bed and made him lie down.

"You're still dressed." Draco said suddenly feeling self -conscious being the only one naked. Harry quickly undressed and almost tripped stepping out of his pants and landed with a thud on Draco, they stared at each other for a minute before they started laughing. Draco was still glad they still had their comfortable with each other.

"I want to jerk you off and while you recover I want you to watch me jerk myself off and after we get the edge off we can go as slow as we like." Harry said.

He went to the nightstand and took out a bottle of lube. "I know we have spells for this but I want to do this the muggle way, a bit more personal." Harry told Draco in answer to the unasked question on his face.

Harry warmed the lube up in between his hands before he grasped Draco's cock in his hand. It was warm and heavy and silken and like an oxymoron, he could only describe it as soft steel. He kept up a slow steady motion until Draco starting bucking his hips up to meet him and when he was sure Draco was about to come he stopped all movements.

"Hnn." Draco said. He'd been so close. He just wanted to get to the edge right were all was right and he could jump off into the greatness of a climax. Harry licked the head of his cock and Draco immediately thrust upwards wanting more of the heat and friction. When Harry surround his cock with heat and tongue and warmth and a host of other feelings he couldn't place when he was _this _close to coming. He couldn't think and he didn't want to. Harry was using his tongue like his dick was a lollipop. He kept swirling the head on his tongue.

Draco had heard from other guys that teeth was a no when it came to blowjobs but when Harry grazed his tongue and then his teeth Draco thought he'd die and just when Harry slipped a finger between his ass he couldn't decide if he wanted to thrust back against Harry's finger or up into his mouth.

He came in a wave of shudders. His sudden movement had made Harry able to enter him and with a crook of his finger he was stroking his prostrate. Harry kept swallowing all that Draco had to offer. He loved feeling Draco below him writhing and knowing he made it possible and he wanted to do it again as soon as possible.

Just the feel of it had helped him over the edge and two thrusts later he was coming all over Draco's legs.

"I…uh" Draco said and Harry started to laugh. "I know exactly what you mean." Harry said. "I can't wait to do more but first we need to clean up."

* * *

After fifteen minutes of just laying there they had started kissing. Draco loved to taste himself on Harry's tongue and Harry got hard knowing where his tongue was a few minutes before.

"Turn over." Harry said. As he lowered himself over Draco's ass he couldn't wait to taste him. He took his hands and spread Draco's cheeks apart and licked from top to bottom. From the moans that started leaving Draco's mouth he knew he was enjoying it. He used his tongue to enter Draco and felt him thrust back on his tongue. He pushed his tongue as far in he could. Harry couldn't wait until Draco was doing this to him. Until he was the one becoming undone from gentle kisses and not so gentle tongues. He wanted the teeth the marks the roughness, all of it.

"More…" Draco begged.

"Turn over." Harry demanded.

Using two fingers he entered Draco again and watched as Draco started whining on his fingers trying to get them as far in as he could. Harry wanted to make sure he stretched him as good as he could they'd taken the edge off and would be going at it hard he didn't want Draco unnecessarily sore tomorrow.

When Draco started begging more "more" and "harder" he added a third finger. Draco stopped moving for a minute getting used to being stretched he could feel himself getting closer and wanted to prolong it as long as he could and each time he thrust back against Harry's fingers he was so close to his prostate that he felt the residual vibration massaging it. "Harry, if I come I want you to keep going."

Harry was about to deny the requests because he knew how painful it could be but when Draco begged for more he couldn't and so Harry added a fourth finger. Draco was fucking himself against Harry's hand at this point and with meeting him back added to the feelings of fullness.

Harry pulled his hands out and was climbing on top of Draco.

"I want you on top first." Harry said.

Harry lay down on the bed and spread-eagled himself as Draco turned his back to him and began to lower himself slowly. Harry could feel his head at the entrance and had to will himself not to move, Draco needed time to adjust and he would give him time but the waiting was killing him. He needed _more _heat, _more_ tightness, _more _Draco and he needed it now!

When Draco started rocking back and forth Harry started to meet his movements but he couldn't handle slow anymore he need fast and hard and Draco's ass was like a furnace and so fucking tight. He wondered if there would be any cum left in his body when Draco was done with him.

Harry lifted Draco off his dick and turned him over on the bed. He bottomed out in one swift movement. Draco seemed to like the change of pace because he gave as hard and good as he got. He was backing it up on Harry's cock like he was made to fuck him. He started fisting his cock until Harry noticed and swatted his hand away.

"No, from my dick only." Harry said.

He was close and he knew he wouldn't last much longer but he wanted to draw it out as soon as possible so he slowed down his thrust and pulled out Draco.

"On your knees." Draco had wanted to blow Harry and here was his chance. After getting adjusted to his girth in his mouth " fuck my mouth but don't come." Harry was reluctant but Draco reminded him he was just as much a male as he was and then Harry started going so fucking hard he was sure Draco's lips would be swollen the next day. Harry took his dick and was slapping Draco's face reveling in the sounds of skin against skin.

"Suck that dick." Draco never thought he would enjoy being commanded so much but he felt no less a man on his knees. In fact, he felt powerful. Suddenly, Draco felt Harry pulling him off the floor and back onto the bed.

"Fuck!" Draco said as Harry entered him, this time from behind. Every so often harry would completely withdraw and use his cock and rub it against his ass thrusting till Draco would wiggle until the head was right there and hold it in place till Harry was inside him again.

The last time Harry made to withdraw, Draco clenched around him and stopped him. "No, harder." Draco commanded and Harry love to hear the bossiness in his voice. He was moving his hips staccato into Draco's body and Draco was accepting him all of him. Harry loved seeing Draco like this, so unconcerned with anything but his release but wanting Harry to get his own at the same time.

Draco felt like Harry was close but he needed more and he couldn't place what it was until Harry starting sucking on his neck nibbling and full fledge biting. Marking him as if he was his own. Kisses down his spine until he knew Harry would have to stop because the position would become too uncomfortable but never stopping his thrust into him.

He felt Harry licked and then blew unto the shell of his ear. " He could feel as well as heard when Harry said "Oh shit, Draco, I'm close." The movement of Harry lips adding to the erotic nature of the moment. When Harry felt Draco reaching for his hands he knew this would be what undid him.

Draco was so close he didn't want Harry to come just yet, not before him suddenly Harry reached around him and fisted him three times before he was yelling incoherently and he felt Harry coming right behind him. He felt his ass clench down and attempted to suck Harry dry, Harry can feel the quiver of Draco's hole and two thrust later felt his ass fill up with Harry's cum.

The bed was stained and wet but he didn't care, he fell right into it and Harry fell right with him. He felt sleep washing over him, Harry still inside of him whisper how much he loved him and he felt the feeling of rightness as he closed his eyes.

"Round two when we wake up." Draco said before sleep took him over completely.

* * *

Well? Thoughts? Questions? Too Much? Not Enough? How was the smut?


End file.
